Wahrnehmungs-Perks
1. Revolverheld: Peng! Voll ins Knie! Wer mit Einhandwaffen ballistischer Natur ordentlich umgehen will kommt um den Perk nicht drum herum. +1 pro Stufe auf den Angriffswurf mit ballistischen Einhandwaffen. 2. Cowboy Beebob: Man muss kein guter Schütze sein, um im Kampf bestehen zu können. Man muss nur die höhere Reichweite haben. Sie erhalten im Umgang mit nichtautomatischen Gewehren +1 auf den Angriffswurf pro Perkstufe. 3. Massenbeschleuniger: Rattatui! Masse statt Klasse ist das Stichwort. Wer zu viel Munition hat baut sich seine Waffen im vollautomatischen Modus und kann Kugeln fröhlich in die Welt verteilen. +1 pro Perkstufe auf automatische Waffen. 4. Point'n'Klick'n'Lock: Wer ist der schnellste Schütze im Land? Ohne dieses Perk garantiert nicht sie. Pro Stufe können sie +1 Kugel mehr nachladen und Ziele ohne Mali so oft wechseln wie sie Stufen in diesem Perk haben. -->Nachladen: Es ist möglich in einer Aktion entweder sein Magazin zu wechseln, wenn man ein Ersatzmagazin mit hat, oder sein Magazin innerhalb einer Kampfrunde rauszunehmen, WA + GL an Kugeln nachzuladen und wieder einzusetzen (bei letzterem Fall geht man von 3 Aktionen aus, wer mehr hat, hat für diese Runde wirklich Glück ^^). -->Zielwechsel: Wenn ein Ziel während eines Beschusses umkippt und nicht mehr mitspielen will kann es sein, dass man auf jemand anderen die Partyböller verteilen will. Um die Waffe rumzureiszen und blindlinks weiter zu feuern ist ein Angriffswurf -2 notwendig. Jedes weitere Zielwechseln erhöht die Schwierigkeit beständig um 2. 5. Schulterblick: Seien sie Wachsam und vertrauen sie niemandem, denn jeder im Ödland will etwas. +1 zu allen WA-Proben, bei denen es um den Umgang mit anderen Ödlandbewohnern geht. 6. Fürst der Finsternis: Werden sie zum Schrecken, der die Nacht begattet. Pro Stufe sinken die Mali auf Sicht durch Dunkelheit um jeweils 1, auf Stufe 5 ist es ihnen sogar möglich bei absoluter Finsternis wie am helligten Tag zu sehen. Nur schnelle Lichtveränderungen vertragen sie weniger gut. Sie benötigen gut 1 Minute zur Umstellung oder müssen mit den Regeln für Blindkampf Vorlieb nehmen. --> Blindkampf: Wenn sie nichts mehr sehen, aber Sicht gerade von Vorteil wäre, können sie sich immernoch auf ihre anderen Sinne eingeschränkt verlassen. Würfeln sie mit halber WA ihre Proben auf entsprechende Sinne, solange sie geblendet, erblindet oder in vollkommener Dunkelheit sind. 7. Roundhouse shot: Wenn sie mehr als einen Gegner gleichzeitig beschieszen wollen können sie dies hiermit umso leichter tun. Pro Stufe erhalten sie +1 mögliches Ziel, was nicht weiter als 2 Meter vom Hauptziel entfernt sein darf. Achtung! Jede weitere Kugel erhöht den Rückstosz um +1. Dieser Perk setzt eine automatische Waffe voraus! 8. Sniper: Meilenweit weg? Perfekt für das Visier! Knallen sie alle Flaschen auf der nächsten Kirmis von den Stangen. Und wenn der Budenfuzzi meint sie hätten nicht gewonnen gibt es sicher irgendwo einen Glockenturm... Sie erhalten pro Stufe +1 auf Angriffe aus optimaler und maximaler Entfernung. -->Entfernungen und Erschwernisse: Handgemenge: waffenlos 0, einhändige Waffen -2 (n) / -4 (f), zweihändige Waffen nicht möglich minimal: waffenlos -2, einhändige Waffen 0 (n) / -2 (f), zweihändige Waffen -2 (n) / -4 (f) optimal: waffenlos nicht möglich, einhändige Waffen 0 (f), zweihändige Waffen 0 (f) maximal: einhändige Waffen -4 (f), zweihändige Waffen -2 (f) 9. Call shot to his nuts: Visieren sie jede Zone an die sie wollen und erhöhen sie die Chance auf kritische Treffer. Pro Stufe sinkt die Erschwernis für gezielte Schüsse um 1 und die Wahrscheinlichkeit eines kritischen Treffers steigt um 1. -->Zonenerschwernisse: Torso: -4 Gliedmaszen: -5 Kopf/Weichteile: -6 ungeschützte Stellen: je nach Zone + 1 Kampfrunde zur Einschätzung 10. Die Mauer muss weg!: Kein Gegner ist vor ihnen sicher, nicht einmal in Deckung! Pro Stufe sind sie in der Lage Deckungen unterschiedlicher Dicke zu durchdringen. -->Deckungen: Leicht: Bretterwand Mittel: Baum Schwer: Betonpfeiler Meisterlich: Stahlwand Legendär: Panzerwände